


then and now

by MissPaige



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Memories, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPaige/pseuds/MissPaige
Summary: Rockstar reflects on how he was before.





	then and now

**Author's Note:**

> i could've sworn i meant to write abt cr ships that weren't just mintrock i don't know what happened  
> sometimes you're gay and want to write abt loving relationships

He was a mess then.

            Thinking, thinking, _thinking,_ late into the night. Too much thinking.

            He wanted to write, not even a song, just _something_ just for the chance to have Mint look at him with that gentle gaze he always saw in photos and in meetings.

            Just to hold his hand again.

            He would always hold Rocky’s hand, to calm him whenever he felt antsy at a music meeting. Nothing more. Rocky _wished_ it was for more, and that’s why he would stare at that blank piece of paper in front of him, his hands refusing to write a single letter.

            _What is even the point of this,_ he began to wonder. _It won’t work._

_I even managed to drive my own brother away. Who’s to say it wouldn’t happen with…him…_

At which point he could barely bring himself to stare at that damn paper any longer before the tear stains managed to completely ruin it.

            He would just silently cry himself to sleep and have the same damn pining dreams again. Over and over and over and over and over.

            All he wanted was to be looked at with that loving gaze.

            A loving gaze that seemed so far and so temporary.

 

            But now…

            Now…

            He was in heaven on earth.

            Whenever he thought too much he would instantly (almost like magic) feel those arms around him, holding him tight until all the sadness disappeared with a humming lullaby.

            He had no need to write to impress. His darling was waiting for him all along with that gaze that was even more beautiful than he imagined it, meant for him alone. No song or love letter required.

            The hand holding always meant something more.

            It didn’t even have to come with a kiss (although those were the best ones), just the violinist’s soft hand intertwined with his was enough to make both their troubles melt away, at least for a little while.

            “It’ll be okay, love,” Mint would whisper to him in those times when Rocky could do nothing but sob into his chest. “Everything will be okay soon, starlight.

            “You don’t have to worry anymore. I’m right here beside you.”

            Whatever tear stains that remained on his face would be promptly kissed and nuzzled away. Even if Rocky’s prized make-up would be ruined, it would be alright. He’ll just be content with laying his head in the crook of his darling’s neck, laying perfectly still in those loving arms.

            He would wake from the pining dreams with his love right beside him, washing whatever longing there was away. He was right here. Right here beside someone who truly loved him back. Someone who had always wanted him to stay.

            No more tears, no more fleeing in self-imposed fear.

            Just sweet music, and love.

            And in those quiet moments in the morning when the two musicians would kiss each other’s face in a sleepy haze, they both knew that they wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> more drabble this time but hope u like anyways


End file.
